1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a package for storing and applying a liquid or semi-liquid composition. More particularly, a package for providing a convenient single or multiple use package storing a predetermined amount of a liquid or semi-liquid composition and providing a uniform application of a liquid or semi-liquid composition on to a surface is disclosed.
2. General Background
Delivery of various liquid or semi-liquid compositions to a surface is needed or desired in many different occasions. In situations where a person in need of a liquid or semi-liquid composition is away from home or the person needs a single dose or a single use portion, it is often desirable to have the package be able to deliver the composition to a surface. Examples of such situations include, for example, first aid applications, such as, cleaning a wound, medical treatment of a wound to prevent infections or promote healing and the like, operating room disinfecting solutions, cleaning solutions for skin and hard surfaces, shoe polish, hand or skin lotions, cosmetics, and medicaments for treating skin sores. The package should allow the user to deliver the liquid or semi-liquid composition to a desired surface without the composition coming into contact with the user's hands or body, unless the desired surface is the user's hands or body. In addition, the packaging device should effectively store the composition without leakage or deterioration of the composition prior to use.
Packaging for storing and applying a liquid or semi-liquid composition to a surface is known in the art. Many different designs have been suggested, but each has drawbacks which makes the designs less desirable. Some of the drawbacks of prior packaging solutions include, for example, cost, ease of use, the ability to accurately and uniformly apply the composition to the desired area of the surface, etc.
For example, packages known to those skilled in the art include a delivery device made of a liquid permeable material. These packages do not allow a user of the package to accurately and uniformly place a liquid composition onto a surface. Additionally, the applicator may leak during use.
There is a need in the art for an efficient liquid or semi-liquid composition package which may be used as a single or multiple use for uniformly applying a liquid or semi-liquid material to a surface.